Was it all a dream
by The Dwelling Insanity
Summary: Really crap at summary's, Allen and Road runaway together and fight off Noah and Exorcists, on hiatus at the moment.
1. Chapter 1: the start of it all

Sorry if this sucks, its my first fan fiction, let me know if you want more chapters.

The first thing the girl noticed was that she was not in her own bed, she sat up to see a room that was lit only by the slight glimmer of sunlight that had awoken her, as the sun stung her golden eyes and caused her body to shift , she felt a hand slide along her wrist making her leap to the other end of the unfamiliar bed, her ashen skin grew goosebumps when she felt the soft hand pull her into the comforter and a strong arm wrap around her waist, she panicked and was about to attack until she heard a whisper dance across her ear and down her neck "Relax Road, let us enjoy this moment while it lasts".

She knew as soon as she heard his voice, it was her favorite toy, the boy she could not stop thinking about, her one true love and her greatest enemy, it was Allen Walker, and he was holding her against his body, the blush that crept along her face rivaled that of a tomato, she felt her chest tighten and her back arch into the warmth that was Allen's stomach, she stuttered "A-Allen, why are we…" she was interrupted by a pair of soft yet addictive lips on her own, her eyes were as wide as saucers, staring at the exorcist who was now gently kissing her, her body was stiff and she couldn't help but push away, his arm pulled her back in, his other hand laid on her face, seductively rubbing her cheek and ear, she felt as if her strength was being drained out of her, and with one final push, she leapt out of his grip and landed on the end of the bed, gasping for air she strained to speak "What's going on here, why are you kissing me, where are we".

Her eyes searched the room, looking for answers, she heard Allen move and her body tensed, waiting for him to pounce on her, but there was silence, she looked up to see him looking at her, a confused look in his eyes "you don't remember what happened Road?" he questioned, his voice sounded hurt and saddened "please Road, tell me you remember last night, don't tell me it was all a dream?" he whispered more to himself than to her, she reached out and gently touched his cheek "what happened last night Allen, help me remember" she begged, her eyes full of questions.

He placed his hand over hers and let out a long breath" let me start from the beginning, maybe that will help to jog your memory" he moved her hand onto the bed and rolled his legs of the side of the now messed bed, he stood up and stretched" you came to me last night around 10:30, you were crying and asking me to take you away".

_~flashback~_

_~Allen was getting ready to sleep after a long and painful day of training, Komui had decided to make a new robot and of course, it went crazy and started attack Allen, he was taking of his dirty uniform when a familiar door appeared on his wall, he flinched back and got his crown clown ready when, out of no-where the eldest noah jumped into his chest wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing" please Allen, please help me"._

_He was shocked to find her asking him for help, and crying!_

"_What's going on Road, why are you here, and why do you need my help?" he asked voice full of worry and fear of the uncertainty that this might all be a trick._

_The small girl wept into his chest" I can't take it anymore, I don't want to fight you anymore, I don't want to fight" she fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably._

_She was the enemy, he should have killed her here and now, but he couldn't, he look at her and felt a burning in his chest, he didn't like to see her sad, he knew that he shouldn't but he needed to help her, without thinking he compassionately wrapped his arms around the petite noah" ok, where do you want to go?" he asked as he wiped a tear from her pink cheek, she smiled and said "anywhere, as long as we don't have to fight"._

_She gasped when she found herself being carried bridle style, she latched onto his chest and sighed, this was heaven to her being taken away by her love" Road, what happened to make you cry like this" he asked with a painful look of question and worry, she reached up and laid her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to his face, she swept her lips over his ear and whispered" I'll tell you tomorrow" _

_He groaned and she giggle, his face grew red and his hearts felt as though it was running a marathon, she grew a childish smirk and lent into his face" your all mine now, Allen Walker" with that said, she pulled him in to her lips, there gentle embrace made his face grow even more red, but with time he settled into it and started to kiss back, she pulled away and look him in the eyes" I'm tired, so we'll talk in the morning" the look of disappointment made her giggle even more, she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep to the melody that was his heart.~_

_~End of Flashback~_

She looked up and smiled, Allen felt his face grew warm and he had to look away, she was too cute, every time she, every time she laughed, he felt as if his world was right there, but he knew it would never last, the order would want his head now, he had no choice" Road, I've been thinking", she crawled into his lap, snaking her arms around his chest" about what Allen?" she spoke into his neck, he blushed " I can't go back to the order, and well, I don't know about you but I was thinking of going somewhere faraway and well…would you…well" she pulled away and stared into his gleaming eyes" Allen, are you asking me to go with you?" her face was bright and full of happiness" well only if you would want to…I mean…would you like to come with me Road"

He was pinned to the bed in a second with her straddling his waist, she leaned down pressing her chest to his and nibbled on his ear" I would go anywhere with you Allen" she started sucking on his earlobe, enjoying the sweat moans the he was giving off, she purred into his ear" Allllllleeenn, why don't we have some fun" but before she could do anything, he had pulled her into a bear hug" first I want to know why you were crying last night, and then we have to plan a way to escape the order" she wined and shuffle around but eventually gave up.

"it was the earl, he wanted us to attack you while you slept, he knows about the 14th that's living inside you, but he fears that you will be the one who kills him, he wanted me to kill you in your dreams, but I couldn't, I didn't want to see you die, so I ran away, I kept running until I found myself in your room"

He was surprised" you chose me over your family" she kissed him softly on the lips" Allen, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you, if you died, I wouldn't know what to do with my life anymore" she started to cry again" I can't imagine my life without you Allen" he placed a kiss on her forehead "don't worry Road, we will go somewhere no one will bother us, somewhere we can be safe from the order" he smiled " we will go and see the world" she gave him a puzzled look " what do you mean Allen" he sat up and walked over to his exorcist coat" you have to understand Road, I won't stop being an exorcist, I plan on saving humanity and stopping the earl, do you still want to come with me" he held out his hand" Road, will you help me save this world, not as a noah, but as Road" she gave him the most dazzling smile he had ever seen" I will always help you Allen" with that said, she took has hand, he pulled her in and gave her a light hug" we will have to earn some money so we can buy supply's and tickets for the boat and train rides, I can do some circus tricks" he laughed, and she giggled" well Road, are you ready to go" she smiled, because she knew that this wasn't one of her dreams.

"I'm ready, Allen Walker".


	2. Chapter 2: the night it all began

It had been a month since Allen and Road began their journey together, running from the noah and hiding from the exorcists wasn't the easiest thing to do, but if it meant they could be together nothing would stop them, they had traveled to a small town on the eastern coast of England, the exorcists hot on their trail, Allen had been doing little circus acts on the street with Road assisting him, she complained at first but stopped when he gave her some candy, he laughed at how easy it was to get her to calm down.

He managed to make small amounts of money, enough for food, motels and traveling, but he knew they would need more to get on the next boat for America, he thought about somewhere else, but the country was so big that they could hide from those who chased them, Allen wanted to see the world, but that would have to wait, protecting Road was more important.

They were packing up the circus props, getting ready to go back to the motel that they were currently living at, when Allen noticed a man dressed in a white over coat, spying on them from behind a building, he panicked, they knew they were here and he knew that the exorcists couldn't be far off, he grabbed the rest of their props and stuffed them into the bags, Road looked confused at his rash movements and was about to ask him why he was acting strange, when he grabbed her arm and ran with her in tow, the man stood watching as they ran, he picked up the transceiver and called it in "Allen walker is with the noah Road kamelot".

He knew that they would be after Road first, They would capture Allen and take him back to headquarters, but he wouldn't let them hurt her, so they ran he thought about going straight to the next town over, but all their belongings were in the motel, he sighed" Road, where going to fight them here and now, I'm tired of them always right behind us, if we fight we can hold them back for a while so we can get a good distance between us and them", she looked up and grinned" I was waiting for you to say that", his face held shock and humor at what she had said" for now we will hide out in our room, and when night falls we will fight, although I can't use my blade against them, there not evil" he chuckled nervously, they ran to their door and locked it after they were inside.

There was still 4 hours until night fall and Road was getting impatient, she wanted to do something but Allen kept on saying things like "save your strength", she wanted to do something fun, she over her shoulder to see Allen laying on his stomach sprawled across the bed in the center of their small room, his shirt long since discarded, his back was showing to her and she got a craving to see more, she slowly approached the young man, licking her lips she sat on the end of his back and giggled" Alllleeennnnnn, why don't we have some fun.

~ WARNING SMUT XD ~

Allen rolled under her, his hands gliding up to rest on her waist, he smiled at the little noah on top of him" what type of fun my dear Road" she knew he was teasing her, he wanted her to say it out loud and she pouted" you know what I want Allen, stop being a jerk" she pouted more, and he started to laugh, she hit him in the chest and he winced" what was that for" he gasped out, she brought her face next to his and whispered in his ear" that's for laughing at me" she started to nibble on his ear causing the boy to tense, chocking back his moans.

She started to kiss along his jaw, inching closer to his lips, when she glided to the other ear and started all over again, he started to get annoyed and he knew this was her payback, he rolled her over and pinned her arms above her head, she smiled" getting impatient Allen" she whispered along his neck, before she could say anything else, he smashed his lips against hers, and her mind was gone, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body against hers, he ran his tongue along her lips, and she allowed him access, their tongues battled for dominance, Road moaned into the heated kiss, and Allen wanted to hear more, he detached his lips from hers and started kissing her neck, she mewed and moan under him, and it was fuel to him, he wanted more, no he needed more and more he would have, he slowly kissed down her neck to her shoulder.

He was moving to slow and it was torture, she wanted him to go faster, to get on with it already and she knew he wouldn't, she had to take matters into her own hands, so she pushed up so he fell back into a sitting position, she ripped off her shirt and jumped into his lap, smothering his face into her chest" stop teasing and give me more" he smiled up at her" now who's the impatient one" she giggled "of course" and with that he took her erect nipple into his mouth, she moaned and dug her hands into his hair, his other hand roamed up to her other nipple and lightly pinched it, causing her back to arch into his mouth even more, she moaned out his named and begged him to do it harder, and he obliged, he latched onto her other nipple and bit down lightly, his hand sliding down to her stomach ever so slowly, she grabbed his hair and pulled hard on it" stop being so slow and get on with it Allen" she whined.

Allen was gently rolling her clit in between his fingers while his other hand was slowly pumping in and out of her, his tongue dancing with hers, feeding off her moans and whimpers at his every move, this side of Road was something only he was allowed to see, and that made it all the more better, the sadistic noah Road kamelot was now a little girl begging for more, and he loved being the only one who could do this to her, he felt her tighten around his fingers and he pulled out before she could achieve climax, she looked up to see him smiling down at her with a mischievous grin" what's wrong, my dear Road" she got angry and pushed him back on the bed" it's my turn to tease you, walker" his eyes went wide when she ripped his pants off and dove in to attack.

She had his boxers off in a split second and was ravaging his erect member with her tongue his sweet moans were like a symphony of music egging her to do more, she slid the tip into her mouth and gently sucked on it, her tongue gliding around the now swollen member, she let it out with a pop and giggled" you're so hard Allen, what should I do with you now" his hands where digging into the bed and his mouth was dry" Road, please don't stop, I can't hold on any longer" his face was so full of lust and need that it made her feel even hotter, and she shivered under his gaze" ok Allen, I won't stop" she placed the head on her tongue and started to lick more roughly this time, she gently started to stroke the shaft while sucking the head as hard as she could, his member was too big for her to fit it all in, but she got in as much as she could and started to bob her head up and down, starting slowly at first but gradually getting faster.

He felt as if he was floating, the pleasure was so immense he felt like he could cum at any moment, but he held it back, he wanted to bask in this pleasure for as long as he could, but that thought was gone when she stuck even more into her mouth, he couldn't hold back any longer and let it explode sown her throat, she pulled back and let it spurt onto her face, she savored the taste in her mouth and swallowed, slowly wiping it of her face and licking her fingers , the site was enough to make Allen hard instantly and her tackled her onto the bed, ravaging her lips with hot kisses" I can't wait any longer Allen, I need you now" Road begged him, and he complied.

He rubbed the tip along her wet folds, coating it with her sweet juices, he slowly sheathed his erect member into her, her moans were enough to drive him crazy he wanted to do her as hard as he could, but he wanted it to be romantic, so he started slowly, pumping his full length in until it reached her womb, and the back out until only the head remained inside, after a few minutes of this he picked up his pace until he was going as fast and hard as he could, her moans becoming screams of pleasure as he pushed her over her third orgasm, she couldn't believe someone like Allen was this good, how did he know how to make her cum over and over, he slammed into her hard and she came again, he stopped for a moment, and she got an idea, she leaned up and sat on his knees, his member still inside her and whispered into his ear" lay down Allen, I want to take the lead" and he slowly laid his back against the bed.

She was bouncing off his cock with such speed that he couldn't keep up, at first he was keeping rhythm and thrusting with her but she kept on getting faster, moaning his name and screaming in pleasure, he leaned up and caught one of her perked nipples in his mouth gently chewing on it while his other hand groped her ass to get deeper inside of her, he knew he was close and he wanted her to cum again before he did, he gasped into her chest" Road, I can't hold back any longer" and she pounded down harder on him" let it out Allen, let it out inside me" and with one final push Road came, her walls tightening around his member causing to release, his seed filling her up to the point where It leaked out onto the bed, he fell on top of her supporting his weight with his arms and breathed out" we have to get ready, its nearly night fall", she sighed and crawled out of his grasp" I'll have the first shower" she said and locked the door before he could complain, he smiled and looked out the window.

They were standing outside, waiting for them to show up, Allen knew they would be close" Road, let's go somewhere more open, I don't like being near all these buildings" she nodded and followed Allen to the park, the sun was gone and the moon had claimed the sky, once they were in the opening the exorcists emerged from the roof tops and alleyways, much to Allen's surprise and horror, the exorcists sent where Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda" I didn't think the order would send you guys" he shouted across the field, Kanda stepped forward" we have come to bring you back, beansprout" his eyes twitched at that name" and what about Road" Kanda gave him a strange look" we have orders to kill the noah" Allen shook his head" then it looks like I won't be going back with you, I will protect her"

Lenalee shouted at Allen" but she is the enemy, she's evil and you can't trust her Allen" he sighed" what she did in her past is in the past, she isn't with the earl anymore so he won't pose a threat to the order, if you try to attack Road, then I will be your opponent" with that Allen's innocence activated and Kanda drew Mugen" then tonight you will die, walker".

Sorry about the ending guys next chapter should be longer I kind of rushed this one ^^


	3. Chapter 3: The one whose watching

Thanks Road541, it's been awhile since I last updated this story and I will try to release the chapters faster

Allen rolled to the left, just barely dodging the income Mugen, he jumped up and blocked the next attack, pushing forward to land a punch in Kanda's stomach, causing him to fly into the nearest building, Kanda growled" why are you defending her, she's one of the noah, what happened to saving the humans and the akuma Allen" Allen stood in front of the tall exorcist and reverted his innocence, his crown clown dissipating into nothingness" I never said that I was going to stop help those that needed help, and I will keep saving the souls of the akuma, but I will protect Road with my life, Kanda please, don't pursue us anymore" Kanda did nothing but stare at the boy, he knew Allen would not stop fighting for what was right, but he needed to stop the noah, he looked past Allen's shoulder to see the battle in progress, Allen followed his gaze and watched as Road fought The other two exorcists.

She knew she couldn't kill them, Allen didn't want them to die, he wanted them to let them be until this war was over, but she also knew how the order worked, they would never stop, they would try and capture Allen, and she couldn't have that, she leapt forward, her candles floating around her darting to Lavi and Lenalee, Lenalee jumped up and attempted to slam down on road, but the noah was too fast and jumped forwards stabbing Lavi in the arm, he stepped back a few paces before falling to the ground, glaring at Road, Lenalee charged Road, she simply dodged and stood looking over them" why do you two even try, you know you can't hurt me" she laughed when they tried to glare at her.

Allen looked back at Kanda and smiled" please Kanda let us go for now, we will meet again and I hope it's on the same side" Kanda stared at the cursed man standing before him and sighed" we will give you three days, but after that I will come after you and I won't hold back, beansprout" Allen cringed at that name, but he looked back to Road and calmed down when he saw her toying with the other two" you really think she can change Walker" Kanda stood beside him" yes, I do" Kanda called out to the others and they soon followed, saying their goodbyes to Allen and vowing that they would meet again someday, Road innocently looked up at Allen" I didn't kill them, that means I can have some candy now, right Allen?" she asked with puppy dog eyes, he pulled her into a warm hug and laughed" of course Road, you can eat us much as you like".

As Road dragged Allen back to the motel, she noticed something, they were here and they were watching them, she stopped and glanced over to a tall building, she was right, there was a man dressed in a black suit and a black top hat, and she froze, it was Tyki Mikk, he was looking down at them but showed no signs of attack, he took his hat off and leapt down beside the two, causing Allen to jump in surprise" T Tyki, what are you doing here" Allen stuttered out, he looked at the boy and smiled" I'm here to see Road, do not worry I am not here to fight, I'm not foolish enough to fight you two alone" Allen stood up straight, not sure if he should believe him or not, Road stepped forward" so why are you here then Tyki, did the earl send you to try and get me back" she pouted when he ruffled her hair" no Road, I came here to see if walker was taking care of you, and to let you know the earl is very displeased with you" Road laughed and grabbed Allen's hand" tell the earl I don't want anything to do with the war" she said while poking out her tongue, Tyki laughed" he's not going to be happy about this Road, epically since your with walker" Allen could do nothing but watch as Tyki and Road argued about random things, he sighed" not to interrupt but me and Road should be going, Tyki" Road pouted but followed him anyway " bye Tyki, we'll talk later"

He glared at Allen and sighed" that boy will be the death of us all" Tyki started walking in the opposite direction, thinking of ways to break the news to the Earl" I could always say she stole the exorcist and wanted to play" he had a grin on his face and danced away into the darkness, whistling some strange tune.

"Allen, I want caaaaannndy" Road whined and tugged on his sleeve, he kept on walking, not looking down at her face, he knew she was pulling that face and he couldn't resist it, they needed every little bit of money they had for travel, after all Kanda did say 3 days" we can't buy anymore candy Road, we need all the money we have left for supplies and travel" she whined louder and louder, they walked to their room and Allen started to pack their suitcases, they would leave first thing in the morning, he was about to start folding the clothes when Road jumped on his back" CANDY ALLEN I WANT CANDY" he sighed and stood up, Road wrapped her arms and legs around her" please Allen, just a little bit" he smiled" if your good and help back our gear, I might buy you some tomorrow" she jumped of his back and started to back her suitcase as fast as she could, Allen couldn't help but Laugh, she really wanted that candy, he sighed and walked over to his bag and pulled out a small box.

He waited for Road to finish packing before he would give it to her" Road, I have this, it's not much but it's all we really have" she jumped up and turned around, her curious face fixed on the little box, she opened it and giggled" you were saving these for me Allen" the box contained her favorite type of strawberry candy, she grabbed one and devoured it in the matter of seconds, her face was one of pure happiness, she chewed on another one and was about to reach for a third when Allen stopped her" Road, save some for later" she smiled and closed the box" okay Allen" she stood on her toes and pecked him on the lips, his face turning a bright red, she giggled and put the box on her suitcase" Allen, pack your stuff and get to bed, we need to be up early tomorrow" he smiled and started to pack, she got into her nightdress and jumped into the bed, by the time Allen was done she was already fast asleep, he gave her a warm look and climbed in next to her, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and dozed off into a sweet nothing.

Allen woke up to a lite peak on his lips he smiled weakly and moved to sit up on the side of the bed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a bear hug, Road giggled and tried to squirm out, but Allen kept squeezing harder until she gave up and hugged him back, they embraced in each other's warmth until Allen realized the sun was advancing over the horizon, he gently pushed her onto the bed and walked over to his bags, he tossed roads normal attire onto the bed and grabbed a new shirt, when they were changed and ready, Allen grabbed their luggage and carried it down the stairs with Road in tow, once Allen had paid for the room they headed for the train station, Allen was whistling a strange tune whilst Road crunched on her lollipop, she was curious as to why so many people we're at the town square, she tugged onto Allen's sleeve" what's going on over there Allen" she pointed at the groups of people and Allen sighed" there investigating the damage from the fight we had last night" she shrugged her shoulders and skipped off to the station, Allen on the other hand was worried, Kanda had promised him he wouldn't pursue yet, but when he did Allen knew he would bring the whole order with him, he shook his head and walked up down the stairs to the lines of people waiting for the next train.

The wait for the train was long and boring for the Noah, she would pace, skip, hum and whistle, but nothing would help to ease her boredom, she ran back to where Allen was laying, he had leaned back in the uncomfortable seat and was currently staring at the clouds, Road couldn't resist and jumped on top of him causing to yelp in surprise, she snuggled into his chest and mumbled into his chest" when will the train be here, I'm bored and I ate all of my candy" he nuzzled into her neck and whispered" what about the candy I gave you" she giggled and he looked at her with a puzzled glare" I'm saving those ones, besides I want more lollipops" she tackled him into the seat mumbling about more candy, he sighed and leaned back to stare at the clouds once again, he slowly dosed off waiting for the train to come, Road smiled and sat next to him, poking their luggage while waiting for the train to come.

It was another thirty minutes before the train showed up, Road gently shook Allen awake and pulled her bags into the train, he followed not knowing what was happening, once they were in there compartment Allen fell on Road's lap and fell asleep, she giggled and pushed a streak of hair off his face" it won't be long now Allen, we will be in the next town soon" she relaxed into the chair and slowly fell into the sweet bliss of sleep.

REVIEWS PLEASE, I NEED THEM TO FEED MY STORYS XP


	4. Chapter 4: lemony goodness and candy

Hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and remember to review, 1 review = 10 cookies XD

LEMON XD

Allen awoke to a soft pillow and warm bed, he slowly pried his eyes open and was blinded by the light on the roof, he sat up and looked around the new exterior, he stood up and stretched groaning as his bones clicked, he was curious about the new surroundings and walked around for a bit, he walked to the lounge, the kitchen and looked out the window, they had arrived in the port town and somehow he was in this place, he heard a noise from behind and swung to see another door, steam billowing out from underneath he drew closer, ready to activate his innocence, he had his hand on the handle when he heard singing, he relaxed and smiled, it was Road singing in the shower, he grew red and gulped, she was behind this door, naked, he had seen her naked before but he still felt flushed every time he thought about her in that way, he slowly turned the handle and crept inside '_I feel like a pervert'_ he blushed at his thoughts and slid closer to the steaming shower, the glass door was covered in steam and only roads petite figure was visible.

Road had dragged Allen to the hotel and to their new room, he wasn't all that heavy but it was a hot day and she felt sweaty, after she had put him in the bed she pranced to the shower singing some tune in her head, she was washing her hair when she heard slight creeks from the door, she smirked and washed the shampoo from her hair and waited for her love to come to the shower, she waited 5 minutes until she wiped the glass in front of her, he was facing the other way with a slight tremble, she giggled and he stood up straight, slowly he turned around and looked at her with scared eyes, she broke out into a fit of laughter and he stood with a shocked expression '_why is she laughing at me' _she looked back up and grinned brightly, slowly opening the door she pointed at him and he looked at her with a confused expression" take them off" his face grew bright red and he shook his hands around the air " why do you want me to take them off" her grin grew as she stepped out of the shower, her body shining with the water slowly turned ashen, she walked over to the young man and started to take his vest off" for a shower, why else"

He was always amazed at how beautiful she was in her noah state, he liked it when she would be like this, but right now he was in too much shock to marvel in her beauty, she was undressing him and all he could do was stand there, she fastened her hands around his pants waist and pulled them down, leaving him only in his boxers, she licked her lips as she gently poked the tent that was growing" it seems like you're having fun, Allen" she purred as she slowly pulled the garment down, his erection sliding out, standing to attention as Road stood up and grabbed his hand" now come with me" he nodded and followed her into the steamy shower, she shut the door and the room filled with hot steam once again, Road pushed Allen under the water and scrubbed his hair, she slowly scrubbed in the shampoo and rinsed it off, her eyes following the bubbles as the glided down his chest, past his stomach to his erect member, she eyed his large girth like it was a piece of candy, she rubbed her hand up his length slowly, she felt it pulsate in her hand and she shivered from pleasure, how this thing could make her react like this amazed her, she stood on her toes and whispered" mind if I help myself" he blushed as red as a tomato and slowly nodded.

She slowly slid down his body, kissing every inch of skin that her lips touched, she came to his belly button and slowly kissed around it, she sat on her knees and looked at the swollen member she desired so much, she gently rubbed the head with her index finger, smearing his precum over her finger she licked it off and moaned from the taste, she didn't know why, but this was better than any candy she had eaten, she always loved this taste, she couldn't hold back any longer and dove in, taking his length deep into her mouth, she moaned and he shivered under her control, she slowly slid her tongue around him as she bobbed her head, savoring every inch as she drove down, going faster and faster, sucking and squeezing his hardened tip, he grabbed the back of her head and pushed his entire length into her mouth and released his seed, he had grown accustomed to being rough with her when it came to sex, she liked it to be rough and tumble, she moaned as she slowly swallowed his seed, the thick texture and sweet taste made her want more, she cleaned the rest from his length and went back in for more.

Allen leaned back against the glass, enjoying this moment, the warm water cascading down his back as Road sucked him violently, the pleasure was immense but it wasn't enough, he wanted her to feel it as well, he pushed her away and made her stand up" Alllleeennnnnn, I was having fun, why did you stop me" she pouted, he laughed and kissed her lightly" it's my turn Road" she grinned when he started to kiss her neck" oh really Allen, do you think you can make me cum" he snickered against her skin and looked into her eyes" of course I can, my dear little Noah" she scream as his fingers circled her clit and pinched her nipple, she clawed at his back, moaning into his ear as she felt amazing surges of pleasure course up her spine, she didn't know how he got this good, she already felt herself on the edge of an her orgasm, he smiled and latched his teeth onto her nipple, slowly nibbling and twisting it with his tongue, she screamed as she had her first orgasm, but it wasn't over, Allen sank down and licker her swollen clitoris, she grasped his head and scream as he drilled his index and middle finger into her, she came again and again, she couldn't understand how he made her react like this" Allen, I want you now, I can't wait anymore I need it inside me now, please".

He slid up her body and kissed her forehead, he reached past her and turned off the water" shall we continue this in the bedroom" she giggled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the king sized bed that stood in their new bedroom, Allen put her down gently and laid beside her, pushing her wet hair away from her face" what do you want to do now Road, were going to need some food and look for a boat go…" he was cut off as she jumped on top off him and kissed him deeply, her wet core grinding against his engorged length, moaning every time the tip got close to her entrance, she was teasing him, and he wouldn't have that, he was in control not her, he grabbed her ass and plunged deep into her depth, she screamed in pleasure as her body felt whole, she didn't move for a while to get accustomed to his length" damn it Allen, when I'm on top I'm the one who's in control, so don't go doing things on your own".

He smiled" ok Road, you're in control, I won't move, it's all up to you" she giggled and slowly started to move up and down on his length, she continued to pick up her pace until she was moving as fast as she could, she screamed at Allen to move and he complied, he thrust up as she thrust down, moving in complete sync with each other, Road couldn't hold back and with one final slam down, she gave into her pleasure and climaxed once again, collapsing onto Allen's chest, he rolled them over and spread her legs, her eyes grew wide and before she could protest he was inside he again, dominating her over and over, she didn't want to admit it but she loved this side of Allen, he continued to thrust into her until her walls tightened, Roads orgasm sent Allen over the edge as he released his seed into her depths, she screamed his name.

They were spread out across the bed, the sheets covering them as they lay with their hands tangled together" what food should we get, there's a market place down the street from here Allen, they should have lots of candy there too" she giggled at the thought of candy, she needed some after that event " okay Road, we'll get dressed and go down to the markets, and I'll buy you some candy" she jumped of the bed and ran around yelling " yay candy", he sighed and pulled on some boxers" but not too much Road, we need proper food too" he walked over to her and gave her a new pair of lace panties, she sighed and pulled them on" I know, but you have to at least let me choose what candy I get" he pulled on a top mumbling incoherent nothings about how she would choose to much, Road pulled on a black summer dress and reverted back to her innocent pale girl form, she turned to Allen and wrapped her arm around his" let's go buy some candy" she yelled, he shook his head and sighed" And food for dinner".

They were walking through the stalls choosing what produce to buy and which candy to eat" I want that one there, oh and those ones too, can I get this one Allen, pleeeeeaase" he sighed and paid the lady at the stand" okay Road, that's enough candy, we need to get some beef and fresh fruit" she pouted but nodded" and some eggs Allen, don't forget eggs" he grabbed her hand and walked to a meat stand that was nearby, buying some of the beef and pork, Road ran off to a candy stall and bought more apple rock candy, Allen face palmed and walked over to her, he grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her in for a hug" how you can eat so much candy and not get fat amazes me" she giggled and popped a lollipop into her mouth.

They decided to go to the beach once they had dropped off their food, Road was running around the sand while Allen poked some sand with a stick, he loved moments like this, when it was just him and her having fun together, he wanted to make it last as long as he could, even though he knew that they would have to fight for it, sighing he stood up and joined Road in her little game of run-away from the waves, little did they know a certain red headed man was watching them, his cigarettes smoke rising into the sky" well well my little apprentice has gotten himself a girl, and one of the Noah too, he was always a trouble maker" he walked away from the scene laughing to himself" and he thinks I'm still dead" he walked down the street whistling a strange tune, the only thing left of him was the ash from his burning cigarette.

Well that's all for now people's, sorry if you didn't like it, more will be released when I get more review cookies XD so review, review, REVIEW.


End file.
